bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
The Betty Boop Movie (MGM/Zanuck Co.)
Betty The Booper Cancelled.jpg Leona Kicks Betty Off Cliff.jpg BBKokoInflated.jpg Scenery.jpg scenery2.jpg Information MGM BETTY BOOP SCAPPED FILM.jpg Boop and dad.jpg Fire dance.jpg Animated feature with Lili and Richard Zanuck, Executive Producing, Alan Ladd Jr, Steve Leiva. Production for the film went on from June 1993 - September 1993 where it was then decided that the film would be cancelled. Cast & Crew *Sue Raney as Betty Boop (Pilot/Storyboard) *Bernadette Peters as Betty Boop (Cancelled) *Jimmy Rowles as Benny Boop (Pilot/Storyboard) *Fred Cline (Production Design) *James Lopez (Development Artist) Characters *Betty Boop *Bimbo *Koko the Clown *Leona (Referenced in Sequence 5) Story Betty Boop 1993.jpg Fleischer stated that the story would have been a "comedy with a good love story" which would have focused on the adventures of Betty and pals Koko the Clown and Bimbo as they travel Hollywood in search of fame and fortune. Origin Richard.jpg In 1993, the Zanuck Company began pre-production on a Betty Boop feature to be done through MGM Studios, Richard "Dick" Fleischer , who was the Son of Max Fleischer of the Fleischer Studios wanted to make a feature out of his father's star character "Betty Boop" but those plans were later canceled. Jazz was a major part of most of the old Betty Boop cartoon shorts. In the little storyboard in the link above Betty Boop performs a song called "Where are you" with her astranged father Benny Boop. Sue Raney stand's in for Betty &''' Jimmy Rowles''' stands in for Betty's father''' Benny Boop', Bernadette Peters was to have provided the voice for Betty in the film but before the recording sessions started the film was abandoned. Auditions Betty Boop SCRAPPED FILM WITH DIRECTOR.png People who had auditioned for the film were as follows, Chris Penn, Terri Garr,Bud Cort, Paul Reubens then recently Florida porn theatre arrest. Shelley Long, Julia Louis Dreyfus, Helen Hunt,Virginia Madsen, Ned Beatty. A Betty Boop impersonator even dropped in the studios. Music *Everybody Needs a Star/'Where Are You?' (Sue Raney) Trivia * In the storyboard art by '''Fred Cline' Betty can be seen performing "Where Are You?" at the Roosevelt Hotel. *Into the 1980's, the mantel was passed onto Richard Fleischer '''as his sister had become too ill to continue on with the enterprise. Richard, who was then retired from directing films, devoted the rest of his life to the continued expansion of Betty Boop products, which aslo included one more animated special, Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery, produced in San Francisco by '''Collasal Pictures. Betty was licensed for the acclaimed, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? '''and a Betty Boop feature was planned, only to be cancelled after an administrative changeover at '''MGM. It was during this time that great reseach and sorting out of the original contracts was made to establish and formulate the ownership of Betty Boop. * In 1996, Richard was shopping around a concept for a Betty Boop television series where she was an''' intergalatic flight attendant ' at '''Fred Wolf Films '''during this time and saw the character design book which had been done in France, and it was very well drawn, yet faithful to the original style of the chracters. But this never came to frution due to a conflict in budgets and licenses. Then, due to the great profits earned by Betty Boop products, '''Harvey Publication's '''attempted to sue for a percentage, claiming rights based on the original '''Paramount' sale in 1959. They lost this suit. * In one of the concept art sketches Betty Boop can be seen doing Marilyn Monroe's classic pose. * Betty used to appear in MGM's Grand Theme Park starting from 1993, the same year when the film was being produced and she is franchised at MGM's Grand Hotel. * Betty Boop will be starring in a new film Betty Boop the Movie (2016) by Syco Entertainment and Animal Logic Entertainment. According to a Wikileaks MGM were interested in buying the film as the character has a vast history with MGM. Gallery Scrappedbb1.png Scrappedbb10.png Scrappedbb11.png Scrappedbb12.png Scrappedbb13.png Scrappedbb17.png Scrappedbb18.png Scrappedbb19.png Scrappedbb2.png Scrappedbb20.png Scrappedbb21.png Scrappedbb22.png Scrappedbb23.png Scrappedbb24.png Scrappedbb25.png Scrappedbb26.png Scrappedbb27.png Scrappedbb28.png Scrappedbb29.png Scrappedbb3.png Scrappedbb30.png Scrappedbb31.png Scrappedbb32.png Scrappedbb33.png Scrappedbb34.png Scrappedbb4.png Scrappedbb5.png Scrappedbb6.png Scrappedbb7.png Scrappedbb8.png Scrappedbb9.png See Also * The musical storyboard scene of the proposed film used to be archived at moorestudiosinc. * Flipanimation (Film Information Source) * Fred Cline at Blogspot Category:Episodes Category:Music Category:Featured